Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf club and related equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club system having interchangeable heads that each can fit onto a single shared shaft.
Background of the Invention
A common problem for golfers is transportation of a full set of golf clubs. Heavy and bulky sets of clubs are made heavier and bulkier by flight cases or travel bags. Due to costs associated with renting gold club sets at remote destinations, it is fairly common for golfer to bring their own clubs. Cost is not the only detractor to renting golf clubs at destination locations. Another factor is the quality of rental clubs often varies. In addition, golfers often develop a personal feel for, and comfort level with, their own golf clubs. Therefore, even a high quality rental or demo golf club sets may be unsuitable depending on a specific golfer's needs and/or desires. For example, experienced golfers may prefer to give themselves an advantage by using their own clubs.
A compact set of golf clubs may appeal to a wide and varied range of golfers. For example, those with cars may have inadequate trunk space for gold clubs. Some common sports cars, such as, for example the Corvette, have trunks that will not accommodate even one full-sized set of golf clubs. As used herein, a full-sized set of golf clubs refers to a set of golf clubs whereby each club comprises a club head fixedly attached to its own full-sized shaft. Many smaller vehicle trunks also have trouble accommodating more than a single set. Those with homes may have inadequate storage space for golf clubs. Cars are not the only place where sets of full size golf clubs can be difficult to manage. Golfers with homes may have inadequate storage space for golf clubs. Thus, there are many uses for sets of golf clubs that can be conveniently stored and transported.
Full-sized golf club sets are also heavy. As a result, more senior players may have trouble lifting and/or carrying a full-sized set of golf clubs. Full-sized sets of golf clubs may also be bulky, noisy when moved, and awkward to move, among other negative characteristics. When such full-sized golf club sets are placed in a hard-shell flight case the situation is generally exacerbated. Due to the weight of a flight case, flight cases can double the weight of a full-size set of clubs. Flight cases also add considerable bulk. Soft-shell flight cases are generally lighter and less bulky than hard-shell cases. However, soft-shell flight cases do not protect the clubs from the rigors of travel and expose the clubs to the vagaries of baggage handlers.
Thus, what is needed is a way to reduce the bulk and weight of a golf club set while preserving the playing physics and other desirable characteristics of the clubs.